Our Journey
by RedMoonBoa
Summary: I'm a loner. Thanks to a certain kid who bullied me since i was a kid. He made me uncertain about myself. Then he left. Now, i'm 16 years old and he came back to haunt me. Stop bullying me! Who is he? Hinata Hyuuga, you better be prepared because he's back like he promised! (my first fanfic on naruto)
1. Chapter 1

Our Journey

Chapter1: The Past.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the character.

* * *

A.N.: Hey guys, this is my first take on Naruto story. If you guys think that there is a need for improvement please do tell me immeadiately. Although i have my exam, i will try post the next chapter as soon as i finish my exam! which is like after July? Haha! anyway wish me luck and i hope this little intro to the story will pique your interest. My english is a bit weird... after essay writing on articles. hence, do bear me a little and correct me. I hope you enjoy this! :D

* * *

"Kyaa!" a squeaky scream surrounding the homely greenery backyard of Konoha Nursery. Every eyes turned to the source of the high pitched scream. A little girl around the age of 4 with a lavender dress sniffled with tears glistening her eyes as she quickly pushing her skirt which were turned upward down.

"Hahaha! Ghost eyes have panda purple panties on!" yelled out a little boy whose face were in shadows. "Ghost eyes! You're the weirdest person on earth." He yelled out again, grabbing everyone attention and garnering several chuckles from the boys. "No one will ever like you! Right guys?" Again, getting the guys to agree his question. The little girl sniffled again whilst the tears started to clump on the long eyelashes. She was about to fight back when the kids around the main kid started to surround her in a circle talking, whispering, giggling, talking down on her. She slammed her tiny ears with her tiny hand trying to cover the main bully laughter by repeatedly whispering a silent audio to herself, please stop it… please.

"Oh god!" A teacher finds her way into the middle carrying the little girl with lavender eyes away from the crowd. "You guys, get back inside we are getting ready for nap time now." The crowd quickly dissolved by a mere order from their favorite teacher.

3 years old later.

"Ghost eyes! What's this? A love letter?!" her nursery nightmare were yelling at her and snatching the letter from her hand. "Aww, look at that, ugly little ghost eyes likes someone." He said in a sing-song way.

"Don't! It's not a love letter! It's just a poem!" she defended herself as she tries to jump up trying to reach the poem

"Oh, a poem? Oh look what's this? You light my little dark world and bring my heart to a whole. Aww." He cooed at the romantic part on the paper with a sarcastic voice yet shows a frown on his face. All her classmates started to giggle at her and joining the leader parade of embarrassing her. "Now tell me little ghost eyes, WHO IS IT FOR?" he said angrily whilst gritting his teeth as if threatening her. Her tears were dripping from her fair face and she glanced over to nobody and refused to say anything to him. Frustrated. He glared at her and shouted, "You don't want to tell me little ghost eyes? Fine! It's okay! Because nobody will ever like you anyway! THAT'S WHY, ghost eyes, you can never date anyone else in your whole life except for me." He said glaring at her teary lavender pupiless (I have no idea how to spell this) eyes. The whole class were cheering for him then she ran away.

1 year later.

As a loner, she always stay back to read in the library and as a loner, she walk back to class to grab her bag back home and then that was when she saw him sitting on her desk. Glancing down on the tiles and trying to quickly grab her bag and escape, she was caught when he called her out.

"Ghost eyes."

She looked back at him. At his eyes. It was red. Like he had been crying. She stammered out, "Y-Yes?"

The glowing orange sun that was ready to set was enveloping the whole classroom creating a silent moment for the two young ones – be it good or bad. They will never know until in the future.

"I'm sorry." It was almost inaudible but she heard it. "w-why? For making m-me a l-loner that will n-never get a-anyone? Or not h-having a-a f-friend a-at a-all?" she managed to speak out.

"Yeah, I know you won't forgive me. Ever. But. Tell me one thing before I leave. Who did you like last year?" he said as if he didn't want to hear the answer.

"i-it's none of your b-business. Y-you, w-whom whom have been bullying m-me and m-made me suffer h-had n-no rights to k-know at all."

His tongue clicked showing that he's obviously frustrated.

He yelled out dramatically, "Yeah well, NO ONE WILL EVER LIKE YOU! And do you think when I leave, you won't see me again? BECAUSE YOU'RE WRONG ABOUT THAT. I WILL COME BACK AND GET YOU AND I SWEAR ON MY LIFE THAT I, - will get you back!"

* * *

A.N. Well, there you have it! I hope you enjoy it. Please leave some comments and reviews when you're done! i will be mucho appreciato! Ahahhahahah! Sorry for next late update! Will get back as fast as possible! All this ideas in my head! i will make sure they will never leave! Again, thank you! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Our Journey:

Chapter 2: The Present.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. :3

* * *

So i know i'm late with the updates! forgive me! though this story isnt popular at all but i guess im still happy with the end result. hehe! not much to say expect please dont kill me. ;(

ANYWAY ONWARDS!

* * *

Beep! Beep! Beep! Thud. As the spherical object fell onto the hard wooden tiles, violently vibrating against the cold tree yet still ringing.

"Argh! Shut up!" a feminine yet silent yelling voice came from the inside the blanket as she ruffles about using her pillow to cover her petite head whilst using her free hand to rumble about her bedside table searching for the alarm clock.

Then she fell. THUD!

"Ugh, my face…" She said as she rubbed against her pale yet seemingly soft skin and silently whispering to herself, "stupid alarm."

Then, her heart beats erratically giving her an unsettling feeling that a storm is coming her way.

"What is this feeling?" she inaudible whispered out while grasping her left side of clothes.

**Hinata POV: **

I stared out of the window as I slowly unveiled my curtains revealing the glorious cloudless sapphire sky along with the piercing glowing star up above killing us with its blazing aura. I gently unlatched my window and breathe in the fresh up-hill air while overlooking the endless boundary of green fields that surrounds the Hyuuga Manor along with pavement of lavender flowers along with other complimentary flowers such as bluebells, lily and other sorts.

Apparently, they were mother's favorites and all those flowers were planted by mother, Hanabi and I along with the other gardeners.

The Hyuuga family lost Lady Hyuuga Hineko, my mother when I was ten years old due to a car accident which is now a taboo in the Hyuuga Manor and will never be speak of ever again due to father's wish.

Oh! Wait! I haven't introduced myself.

I am Hinata Hyuuga and also the eldest daughter of Hiashi and Hineko Hyuuga. I am currently 16 years old and will be a first year in Konoha High school. I'm your average good girl who just wants to fall in love with a guy and create precious memories that can never be forgotten again. I have a very pale face with midnight colored straight and silky hair. However, I have light pupiless lavender eyes which in many opinions are weird and out of this world. I guess they are right… after all, I am Ghost eyes.

Nevertheless, I'm moving to Konoha High School that hopefully will not have _them _there… I never told father what have been going on on my school life as a fear that I will burden him further so instead I confess everything to my two favorite siblings Neji nii-san and Hanabi.

I have a secret though. A major secret.

However, that's something that I will never tell just anyone as I will only tell my first boyfriend although my family knows.

I checked my reflection upon the mirror. Everything is perfect, well in my opinion.

I quickly went down the stairs as I greet my family for a fine day. I was greeted back along with some buttered toasts and juice and an apple as everyone ate them in silence except for the continuously coffee machine whirring and newspaper shifting on father's hand.

**Normal POV: **

Hinata stepped in front of Konoha High School entrance and excitedly went in as she searches for her supposedly childhood friend, Ino Yamanaka. Although back in middle school, everyone who knows the pair will grimace at the sight at the light blonde outgoing hot girl and the awkward shy gloomy Hinata. It was just a weird combination for everyone to comprehend. She silently bowed down to her older brother, Neji and gave him small and silent wave indicating she's leaving once she had spotted a flaxen high pony-tail female across the field of the old yet simple high school.

"Hinata! Over Here!" yelled Ino.

"Ino-Chan." Said Hinata quietly as she pants while grasping her chest. "Ohayo, Ino-Chan." She looked up at the light make up face donning with only just black mascara and light foundation and smiled sweetly at her. Ino is another person who knew about my secret and since then she's stuck by me to assist me in anything. She is my precious best-friend.

"Hina-Chan, I checked our classes already on the bulletin though too bad we're not in the same class." She said as she greeted back to her. "Your class is at 1-A and well mine is at 1-C." she said with a sad grin.

"Eh!" Hinata replied with a flustered face when she heard the bad news from her best-friend. "I don't want to be separated from Ino-chan." Both of them slowly walked to the their respectively classes with Ino rubbing against Hinata's hair/head reminding her that it be fine and she will make friends other than her.

Hinata stared out of the open transparent glass as she sat on a sandpaper yet varnished wooden chair with steel legs at the back of the confined white covered cemented classroom of 1-A; seeing the feathery friends soared through the endless boundary of the light cobalt blue sky whilst some just stayed near tree branches whistling and chirping and soft whispers from joining in to make a soft nature mixture of peace along with the rustling of leaves in the seemingly serene spring breeze. Everyone in class had finished introducing themselves and she had easily remembered their name but currently their bald-headed homeroom teacher were babbling about the school rules and well, that was when she zoned out of tune from the rest of the world.

BAM!

"S-Sorry! We're late!" a husky yet childish deep voice hollered through the hallway as he pants trying to catch his breath when he grasped against the wooden sliding door then a guy with a short widow's peak hairstyle that was as black as charcoal commented that the other boy should keep quiet and again apologizes for their tardiness and loud behaviors while all the girls squealed seeing the two new HOT students that appeared in front of their class introducing yet held such exotic pheromones that only seeks to hypnotizes the class. Well. Except for some boys.

The sudden outburst from the door made our main protagonist jumped on her seat. She was a discreet girl that never stood out and that outburst from the pair of boys made her break away from her fantasy but remained her form facing the window. As the black hair boy introduced himself with grace and suave movements whereas his partner in crime smirked as his glistening sapphire eyes focuses on a certain midnight colour girl at the back of the classroom.

"Well, well if it isn't the ghost eyes?" he said in the most malicious way he could say.

The whole class froze. The two new boys knew about Hinata's nickname. Why?

Upon hearing her nick name, she turned to the front and then her lavender eyes widen up yet attempting to be red as she tries to force her tears down by biting her lower lips. Her whole body was shaking but she couldn't control it as if it was natural. She lowered her head to hide from the sight of the new student but alas… she couldn't control other things – mouth and her nightmares in the dreams. The dream was vague as all she see was shadow… but she couldn't forget the name of the perpetrator of her three main ruthless nightmares that slip out from her well rounded cherry pink lips in the dream or actual memories.

"N-Naruto-Kun?" she whispered with fear.

He smirked.

"I'm back." The golden hair boy grinned back while staring at the frightened prey that tries to hide herself from plain sight.

* * *

pretty boring at the beginning huh? agreed. didnt know how to start this. i was always bad in introduction hence do advise how to go about with it!

Thank you! and Review if possible! :D:D :D :D :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:DD: [Mwhahahahha yesh. if u look closely you will see that happy will turn sad!

plus hope you guys get the hint to hinata's secret though i hoped u guys actually dont but it's supper obvious though. oh gawd. if you know! SHHHHHH! :D


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So i know im pretty late with this chap. but you have read my other story; Loveless Sex... you would have known why! and i am very sorry for the delay! The quality of this chap is pretty abfianrfiwefw... for me. So i am so so sososososos sorry! i seen the reviews and someone asked what was hinata's secret? well i put up big hints in this chap! anyway, im just blabbering now but yeah. MY MAIN POINT is that ... *becomes really small* i'm sorry *whispered*.

Our Journey

Chapter 3: The Start

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. :3

**Previously on Our Journey: **

"N-Naruto-Kun?" she whispered with fear.

He smirked.

"I'm back." The golden hair boy grinned back while staring at the frightened prey that tries to hide herself from plain sight.

**Currently (Hinata's pov): **

"So, you guys will have free period since it's your first day so take this opportunity to get to know each other better and…" The rusty shriveling voice of the teacher was drowned out amongst the lively bunch in the room whispering about the two new hot guys.

"what the hell…why would hotties even sit near _it_? Like we are so much better than that."

"Holy shit, can you see those muscles? Shit. We are so recruiting them into our basketball team!"

"OH MY GEE! Are those blonde hair for real? It's making me melt."

"Those whiskers are so exotic!"

Boys and girls were continuously chattering about the two new students that seems to attract everyone attention. Positive remarks, compliments and eyes are all surrounding the two new students.

And i… am sitting in between the two new students. Too much attention are on us. I cowered myself as if I am hiding in a hole. Doesn't even work… urgh I want to die…

"Hahahahahah!" Naruto guffawed towards Sasuke, ignoring the crowd that's surrounding them. "Look at her. She looks like she wants to die." He continued laughing.

I looked to my right. Ugh… I do want to die.

"Naruto. You really need to control yourself." His dark hair flung when he turned over face Hinata and Naruto.

I looked to the left. Thank you.

"Ghost eyes! Ignore that teme over there!" I flinched. My body was reacting to Naruto-kun's voice like it was used to his voice ordering me around

"Omg. Ghost eyes should be glad that someone actually sit next to her. Emo bitch."

I can still hear you… I don't even want anyone sitting next to me… I sat at the back to avoid being a burden…

"I know you can hear them. Why didn't you say anything?"

I whipped my head toward the voice… "Uchiha-san."

"Ignore the dobe over there, he's the most clueless bastard in the whole wide world." He pointed at Naruto, who was now laughing along with his classmates. "So, what happened to you? You always call me Sasuke-nii?"

I flinched.

Awkward silence filled the air between Uchiha-san and me.

He raised his eyebrows, signaling me to continue our conversation…

"I…" I started.

Then, I was stopped with an arm around my neck, warm chest against my back and warm breathe against my neck. I blinked. My brain couldn't processed at the moment. I was getting embarrassed by the seconds. Why is he doing this?! As my face felt hotter and hotter.

Normal POV:

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto chortled out as he wrapped his arm around the red being in front of him. "Look at her! She's so red! Whatsa matter, Ghost eyes? Feeling a bit hot? Oops! Sorry. Forgot that ghost are supposed to be cold." He laughed again; louder and crasser.

The class chortled along with the blonde joker.

It was getting really embarrassing for the petite girl. It wasn't because she's the joke of the class. She's used to that. It is embarrassing that a boy is holding her in such close and intimate posture. However, Hinata couldn't stand the laughter as well. It reminds her about her dreams when she get bullied. It wasn't a pleasant sound to her red ears. She tried to hold it in. When she felt she couldn't, she was ready to stand up and just run out. But, a pale hand stretched out in front of Hinata's eye view coming from the left taking Naruto's left hand away from Hinata.

"Stop it, dobe."

I glimpse at the voice… Uchiha-san…

"You're just making yourself look like an idiot." He continued with a stern voice. "I came here with you so don't make me look bad too."

"Teme!" Naruto growled out as he stood up with one leg up on the table near Sasuke's side and Hinata's face.

"Hnn." Sasuke huffed out as he stood up responding to Naruto's action.

Everybody quiet down as the tension in the air between the two new kids grew thicker by the seconds. Naruto's fist all curled in a ball ready to be in contact with Sasuke's pretty face. Sasuke's expression were getting annoyed and was about to say something until they heard – "Thank you, Uchiha-san." Hinata murmured.

Everyone was quiet. No matter how you see it, all you could see was the awkward relation between the three people. It's something that no one can describe. Like something was binding the three of them. As if fate has something hidden for them. It was like they were in a love triangle. No one said anything though.

-= BREAK TIME =-

Ino's POV

I clomped through the hallway, I need to find _him _and _her. _Like pronto. I scanned through the crowded hallway, searching for Hinata and my idiotic boyfriend.

"Where could they be?" I muttered out to the empty air.

"Ino! Over here!" a voice yelled out.

"There you are!" I cheered happily as I tried to rush over to the particular pineapple hair and jump on him as soon as I reach him. "I missed you!"

He stumbled a bit when I jumped onto him and soon stabilized, "hey, I miss you too. My troublesome woman." He smirked.

God. How I love that smirk.

"So, where's the girl that you wanted me to meet? Or should I say re-introduce?" he chuckled as we pull apart.

"Oh, shut up, Shika!" I glared at him as he raised his hands in defeat. "You know what happened."

"Ino-chan!"

"Eh? Hina?" I tip-toed at once scanning the crowd but I felt a tap from Shika as he pointed out the bluenette in front me.

"Ino-chan! N-Naruto! He's here! What should I do? How did I handle him before? I don't know anymore!" She spurted all her thoughts out without leaving time for her to breathe. She was panicking again. "I thought he moved! At least that's what you told me right, Ino?" She's hyperventilating now.

"First of all, yes. He did move. Pretty sure you got the wrong guy, don't you think Hina?" I asked as I fan her down to calm her mind.

Shika was giving me a look – a what the hell is going on look?. How could I explain this shit? I thought.

"Im sure its him, Ino-chan! I mean he's been on my back for the past 4 periods! He said I'm ghost eyes, giving him cooties, how I have the "germ" and all the other stuff! It's definitely him, Ino-chan!" She stammered out at the thoughts of getting bullied. She can't do this alone not especially when that idiot is back but not when I'm around, I'm gonna protect her!

I am so giving Naruto a piece of my mind. The nerve of him picking on Hina again. Although I knew the guy as well doesn't mean he get to do anything he want with my Hina! I pulled up my imaginary sleeves, getting ready for battle as I started to stomp the hallway to Naruto.

"Cough cough."

I looked towards to Shika. He was faking his cough and started introducing himself to Hinata. Well they can do this alone and I can focus on catching that dumb blonde.

I stomped away as I heard Shika saying, "We knew each other but yeah… So, My name is Shikamaru."

"I'm sorry." Hinata whispered out. "I'm Hinata." She smiled weakly.

I shook my head and make a note for myself to hit Shika later for making that mistake.

-= After a few minutes =-

"Where the hell is that idiot?" growled Ino as she stomped aimlessly around the old building. "How dare he start bullying Hina again? Doesn't he grow up at all?"

She scanned the hallways for the first years' student once more and as she was about to turn into right junction, her ears perked up by a familiar voice.

"Damn it, Sasuke! You didn't have to act like a hero towards her!"

Naruto? The platinum hair woman hid behind the wall, clearly eavesdropping onto the other two's conversation.

"Dobe. You were acting like an annoying little monkey that won't let go of her mother!" The onyx widow peak haired boy countered back.

"I can't help it, alright?!" the golden hair boy yelled out whilst garnering attention to himself.

He stopped. Looked around.

Idiot. That was what Ino thought.

He awkwardly laughed to himself. "You guys can go back doing whatever you guys are doing." He said to the crowd. As soon as the chattering among the walkway continued, he relieved a sigh.

"I can't help it, alright?" the blonde boy gritted his teeth as his hair overshadows his face. He looked up as his hands were placed on Sasuke's shoulder. Tinted with red blush. "She grew her hair out…"

Sasuke chuckled.

Naruto placed his hands onto his head, attempting to hide away his blush. "I can't help it… She have gotten cuter than before… Each time she blushed, makes me want to… urgh! I know I am being an idiot bullying her like that, she probably hates me for that but hey, hates turn into love right? That's what mom said when she told me about her and dad when I was a kid. She just make me wanna hold her more…"

Sasuke chuckled even more as he looked at his best-friend's face; dazy, filled with hope and the blush that grew deeper and deeper.

The blonde's blush were deep red, "I didn't act too much of an idiot, right? And she actually remember me! I thought she would just forget me! But MAN, when she called my name, I was like oh god my heart! Oh yeah, don't act like an hero in front of her! What if she likes you? You idiot!"

"You're still an idiot." The charcoaled boy replied.

"Shut up! I hope I get to spend more time with her…"

Everything was drowned out as Ino tried to process everything Naruto had said.

She smiled.

"Looks like I don't have to give him another piece of my mind…" She whistled as she hopped back to spot where she had left Shikamaru and Hinata.

* * *

you guys will hate me once i tell you this: im working ... tons of stuff to do ... just kill me... so no regular update! . *free cookies for everyone* hope u enjoy it!


	4. Specialstory:How was Ghost eyes created?

Our Journey

SPECIAL STORY: How was "Ghost eye" created?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. :3

* * *

I really want to thanks Masashi Kishomoto and also otsukaresandeshita(thank you for your hard work)! Thank you for teaching me lots of thing through Naruto! My childhood and everything! thank you for creating Naruto and gave my life a rollercoaster! Thank you for the NaruHina canon!

So thank you. I should really send u a letter but i rather u enjoy ur honeymoon xD

* * *

"Minato!"

A bright cerise thread-like hair flows as the owner skipped through the room searching for her particular sunshine in the homely hazel living room; an off-white soft battered long couch that's suitable for four adults, two solo complementary with the big couch couches that faces the flat 46 inches black TV screen that was playing a show about ninjas, full length glass door and windows that openly invites the sun rays with partly shadow of the huge oak tree to the vintage decorated ornaments living room.

The said man turned his head towards his love life then back to before as he sat on the porch watching their 4 year old son playing with the sprinkler on the lawn; jumping, skipping, splashing and chuckling to himself.

"Kushina! Over here! I'm with Naruto!" The blonde man replied.

"Minato~" said the woman with bright red hair as she hugs the sitting man from the back causing her knee length hair to envelope the whole of the hunchback of the slender man whilst rubbing her cheeks against her slender husband.

"Kushina~" the said husband nuzzled back whilst cooing out his wife's name with gentle brushing on the wife's pale soft arms that surrounded him.

"Minato~"

"Kushina~"

"Minato~~"

"Kushina~~~"

It was a repetitive cycle of name calling between the two so-matured adults with hearts and loves flying out from their everlasting embraces; now this sight is considered as sweet view for any sore eyes out there or even those elderly peoples that happens to pass by because it is rare to find any couple that are still madly in love with their partner after years of marriage and a son! Yep. This sight would have touched any adults that passed by the Namikaze household. Most definitely. However, there wasn't any adult. Not even a single soul that happens to see the sight displayed by the Namikaze family. In fact, the only audience that was there was their 4 year old son whom seems to be gaping at them with awe and confusion at the same time.

"Mom! Dad!" he said as he stopped playing by the sprinkler and rushed towards the couple. The couple followed their son's action as the four year old boy sat by the porch with his head down and hands on his lap.

The parent knows that action very well; it was their son's habit to sit properly with manners whenever he's curious or when he wants something especially char-siu ramen. They were pretty sure it was the first choice as they separated from each other and waited for the son to continue his sudden outburst.

"Why do you keep calling each other by your name?" the petite blonde boy looked up to wide glowing azure and dark blue eyes. "Mom told me its rude to call people by their first name!"

They stared at the young boy straight then to each other and laughed with no hesitance in front of the confused young boy. They were glad their son learned and keep their teachings in his heart.

"Son, when we love someone or even care about, we just naturally call them by their first name to show that we love them." The blonde adult responded to his baby boy look alike. The maroon hair women by the man side nodded vigorously.

Upon knowing the reason, the boy's face lit up as if he had thought up the perfect solution to his problem and hurriedly scattered away. The two adults smiled at the sight that the young boy was satisfied with their answer.

-= Next day =-

"Hyuuga-san!"

The young bluenette short bob whipped through the wind as the owner turned her back towards the voice that had called out her name.

"Uzumaki-san..." the four year old mouthed out the name of the blonde boy that was heading her way.

"I need to tell you something! So wait up!" he called again. She understood and stood there waiting for the boy to arrive to her spot in the open field of greenery as the rest of the children plays about at the playing field.

The blonde panted as he reached his destination; in front of the petite pure white dress girl with her short blue bob hair flowed effortlessly with the direction of the win. He grinned; showing his pearly white to the girl in front as the girl shyly returned the smile with another smile.

-= Uzumaki's POV =-

He stared at the girl in front of him. Her pale skin with rosy cheeks adorning on her face as her lavender eyes stared back toward mine.

Cute.

Wait! What?! No! Remember your mission, Uzumaki Naruto! All you gotta do is to do what you have practiced! So, FOCUS! Remember how you are going to call her... to show her how much you care about her... Hinata...

I can feel my cheeks burning from the embarassment of wanting to call her Hinata...

I remembered what dad had said yesterday... "we just naturally call them by their first name to show that we love them"

So, you can do this! I, Uzumaki Naruto will show Hinata Hyuuga that I L-l-li... care about her! I pumped my fist in the air as i silently thought about what i was going to do.

So once i call her Hinata, she will call me Naruto!

i turned red at the thought.

"Uzumaki-san?"

She tilted her head in confusion towards my empty action before.

I stopped.

Cuteness overload!

I breathed out. I can do this! i totally can do this! Just say it, Uzumaki Naruto! "Hi - Hin - Hinydew!" I ended it lamely... I can't do it...

She chuckled, "Uzumaki-san, im pretty sure you meant to say honeydew not hinydew."

Oh great... now she's laughing at me... this is really humiliating... i covered my burning face to hide.

Ok. Let's do this once more.

"Hi-hi..." I paused. I went blank. I can't do it! Argh!

I stood there like a statue and while she stood there waiting for my response whilst two teenagers were passing by us and bickering about a late night TV show. i was chanting Hinata's name so i could say it out to Hinata so she will know how much i care about her.

Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata.

"I'm telling ya, man! The ghost literally have red eyes in that show! i bet all ghost are like that!"

Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. I'm so gonna call her Hinata!

"Dude, im pretty sure it's just fiction. Ghost eyes are sure to be white! It's ghost, man! White has to be ghost's eyes!"

Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata.

"Red!"

Hinata!

"White!"

Hina...

"Red!"

Hi...

"Dude! just accept it! GHOST EYES are white."

"Ghost eyes!" i yelled out to Hinata.

Her eyes went wide. Shock were obviously displayed on her face. Tears were starting to form. Her heel started to turn to another way.

Then, there she goes. I finally realized what i said. i had unconsciously listened to the passerby conversation!

I am an idiot...

-=That night =-

Sniff. Sniff.

I kept sniffing my snot from coming out in my bedroom.

I hurt her... I hurt her feelings...

I bawled out even louder.

*knock knock*

"y-yes?" i said in between sniffles.

The door slowly revealed my mother as she peeked out from the door.

I was still reluctant to talk but i was at a dead end. Hinata will hate me and even if i explained to her, she probably won't see me the same way...

So i told my mom who kept comforting me by brushing my back with her hand as i explained to her what happened.

She patted my head and explained that hers and dad romance. Which took ages. How she used to hate dad because he was so annoying and blah blah...

Then, she kissed my forehead and told me that i was too young to worry about this and her main point of the story was that hate and love has a thin line in between and that Hyuuga-san won't hate me that easily.

I stayed up the whole night thinking about she had said.

Then... i got it.

-= Next day =-

"Hey, ghost eyes!" I yelled out of my lungs and pointed at the girl i care about as i garnered everybody's attention.

"Hey, everybody! Let's all call her ghost eyes! Cause look at her eyes! GHOST EYES!" I announced and everybody slowly agreed with me.

She cried.

* * *

-=present =-

It was a bad decision. to hurt her. But i'll do anything to keep her to remember me. And slowly turn that hate to care.

It was my selfish four old self decision and promise that i have to carry on and i determined to keep this promise to myself.

Now, I'm sixteen years old. I, Uzumaki Naruto will make sure Hinata Hyuuga will be in love with me. Believe it.

Because that is my motto!

* * *

So how was it? I think a bit rushed? but i really wanted to put this out especially with the last coming up tomorrow. Im way too excited! though i cant watch it till next year? but still :P


	5. Chapter 5: Our Sunny Memories 1

**Our Journey**

Chapter 5: Our Sunny Memories 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. :3

**Previously on Our Journey:**

"I can't help it, alright?" the blonde boy gritted his teeth as his hair overshadows his face. He looked up as his hands were placed on Sasuke's shoulder. Tinted with red blush. "She grew her hair out…"

Sasuke chuckled.

Naruto placed his hands onto his head, attempting to hide away his blush. "I can't help it… She have gotten cuter than before… Each time she blushed, makes me want to… urgh! I know I am being an idiot bullying her like that, she probably hates me for that but hey, hates turn into love right? That's what mom said when she told me about her and dad when I was a kid. She just make me wanna hold her more…"

Sasuke chuckled even more as he looked at his best-friend's face; daze, filled with hope and the blush that grew deeper and deeper.

The blonde's blush were deep red, "I didn't act too much of an idiot, right? And she actually remember me! I thought she would just forget me! But MAN, when she called my name, I was like oh god my heart! Oh yeah, don't act like an hero in front of her! What if she likes you? You idiot!"

"You're still an idiot." The charcoaled boy replied.

"Shut up! I hope I get to spend more time with her…"

Everything was drowned out as Ino tried to process everything Naruto had said.

She smiled.

"Looks like I don't have to give him another piece of my mind…" She whistled as she hopped back to spot where she had left Shikamaru and Hinata.

**\- ONE MONTH PAST –**

It wasn't an easy month for our main blunette protagonist as she strives to get in to her homeroom that is currently fill with Naruto's fans. Sasuke's fans are watching from afar as he keep sending them dead glare and once Hinata manage to push herself into the class, only to be greeted by her childhood's nightmare.

"Yo! Hinata!" The blonde grins at her. She sighed and nod slightly, giving him the indication and followed up by a certain cold guy nodding to her as his greetings to her.

This has been an ongoing thing between them; Naruto greets her, she nods and Sasuke nods back.

She took a seat as Naruto let her through to get to her seat. She sighed again. She's tired. Really really tired. She have her tea lesson, gardening, school works, tennis and gymnastic. BUT WAIT.

Let's not forget to mention the fact that Naruto had been CONSTANTLY teasing her with idiotic stuff just to embarrass her and are always by her side… Naturally, putting his toned arm over her shoulders, copying her homework, ordered her to buy juice with him, insist that she teach him History, algebra and etc…

She was completely exhausted as she forces herself to continue writing her notes whilst a major series of yawning coming from her mouth. The teacher's blabbering doesn't help her case at all and this is only the beginning of the semester.

She continued blinking her eyes in her half daze state as she tried holding her head up facing the old man talking about atoms and neutrons. Her beautiful organized curvy handwriting slowly deforming into doodles of nonsense, clearly defacing her lined notebook. She slapped herself slightly to wake herself but sooner or later, she is slowly falling asleep and the last thing on her mind was seeing the teacher drawing on the whiteboard.

**= MOMENTS LATER =**

**Hinata's POV**

Half-lidded, I grudgingly woke up to a blanket of warm orange up in the sky from the classroom's window as I blinked multiple times with my face is still on the table by its side. I yawned. All I could remember was trying to stay awake in Mr. Edimura's chemistry class but the sun is setting… Almost immediately, I woke up from my nap as I realized I missed all my club activities that I had desperately kept it hidden to prevent Naruto from knowing. I looked at the mess that I was sleeping on… My notes for geography is definitely not useful, it's a bundle of nonsense with bits of noticeable word. First, I missed my activities and now, I realized I didn't even complete my notes … Naruto-kun is gonna kill me… I held my head, thinking hard on what I could come up with as an excuse… argh. I'll just think about that later on. For now, I just gotta focus on getting the notes down. I sighed to the idea. How can I possibly borrow a note from people here… looks like I have to burn the midnight oil again…

"Well, you're finally awake."

I paused.

I turned my head to source. And there he was… his long legs crossed up, his fingertips flipping the magazine of the title Human Behaviors Findings, slumped yet broad shoulders, long spine and lastly, his bright blonde hair that blend in with the harsh yet beautiful orange background.

"Naruto-kun…"

Now, I understand why he is defined as handsome and hot by the other kids… he looks so cool.

No, Hinata! No! He's your enemy! Your bully! He's not handsome!

His bright sapphire staring intently and deeply on my orbs.

I turned my head to another direction!

"Y-you're n-n-n not h-h-handsome…" I whispered, meekly to reaffirm myself.

He stood up, hands in his pocket after closing and placing the book in his sling backpack.

"Hmm, what did you say?" He asked.

"N-nothing…"

I was flabbergasted. Why was this man here? It's well past school hours and activities hours. So, why is he here…?

He looked at me as if understanding the look on my face and what was going on with my mind, he walked towards to the door.

"Come on. Hurry up and pack your stuff, it's late enough as it is. And stop gawking, will ya? I know I'm awesome and all but the school is closing soon. I'll send you home." He ordered without batting an eye by the doorway.

I rushed packing my stuff as he ordered me again. I automatically ran for him.

Why am I letting my bully walked me home?

I shrugged. It doesn't really matter. Either way, he is just gonna force it on me anyway.

"N-naruto-kun! W-wait!"

**OUTSIDE OF SCHOOL **-

Silence.

There were no words exchanging between us. He is five steps ahead of me. I gazed up at the back of the tall boy. I guess he grew up healthy… That's good. I gazed down to the concrete path, looking back to my past… How long has it been since then…

*thud*

"Owie…" I rubbed my head.

I opened my eyelid to an angry Naruto's face whom I just bumped into.

His eyes twitching with his face up close to mine, making me feel feverish.. "I was talking to you, dang it! At least, listen to someone who is walking you home-ttebayo."

I jumped!

"S-s-sorry! W-What did you say?" I asked again, looking away from the menacing face.

"I was saying, if it's alright with you if we go through the river bank? It's a long route back to your home but I really want to enjoy the scenery." He stated as he turned his back on me.

I paused.

_Long route… No…no… I don't want to… This is awkward enough… ;-; I don't want to stay with you any longer if I can help it! _

"Um Naru-." I was cut off abruptly as he shoves his phone up to my face. "Wha!"

"I won't take no for an answer. If you're gonna say no, I'll send this to everyone." He grinned as he said the last sentence, gently shaking his phone as if he shift his phone to the side

_What is so threatening about the pho…_

My lavender orbs grew wide as it pinpoints to the black Iphone 6's screen.

There it was…

I flared up in embarrassment.

**TO BE CONTINUED.  
**

* * *

I do apologize for the lateness and the quality of this work ;-; honestly im not satisfied with it still. But i have a lot of _fluffyness? _tht i wish to put in the next chapter :)

Again, sorry anddddd hope u enjoyed :)


	6. Chapter 5: Our Sunny Memories 2

**AN: **Hey, guys! First of all, **i want to apologized for the long wait**. Really. I mean it. I have wrote this during exam period. After reading the reviews, i have noticed a lot of you wanted me to update regularly and longer stories however, as this is my first series, i have no idea how this works therefore, i will be glad if you guys would** inform me** if you are reviewing this story on how i should go with it. Like how long are you guys thinking? This is a 2269 words. I'm not exactly sure if this is sufficient. Again, i am sorry for the long wait. i really hope you guys will enjoy this.

Please do check out my other One-shot story if you haven't! It's called **Loveless Sex (M)**, i am pretty proud of it as it took me forever to set up that idea and scenario!

Anyway, Bon Appetit! Don't forget to review! Constructive reviews are most definetely welcome!

* * *

**Our Journey**

**Chapter 5: Our Sunny Memories 2**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters :3

**Previously on Our Journey:**

"I won't take no for an answer. If you're gonna say no, I'll send this to everyone." He grinned as he said the last sentence, gently shaking his phone as if he shift his phone to the side.

_What is so threatening about the pho…_

My lavender orbs grew wide as it pinpoints to the black Iphone 6's screen.

There it was…

I flared up in embarrassment.

"Na-Na-Na-Naruto-Kun! T-T-T-That p-photo!" I stuttered out tremendously as I point at the phone whilst looking at the blonde grinning to himself when he looks at his own phone. "P-p-please d-delete it!"

He turned. Then, he smirked, "Never."

Crestfallen comically. I thought to myself, _what was I thinking! Of course, he's not gonna delete it that easily. What should I do… _I cried inwardly.

He grinned.

"I wonder what everyone's reaction will be once they see this." He said in a sing-song way. "Hmm… maybe I should send this to everyone now. Especially since a particular someone refuse to comply to my request to just go through the river bank."

He smirked towards me.

I tighten my fists. I'm angry about this… yet… I can't voice it out…

_Bear with it, Hinata. Father will kill you if this gets out and spoil the Hyuuga's reputation. I just need to walk with him just a little longer to my house… that's all. Wait… How does he know my house? Oh… he knows me from before. _

"f-fine… the long way it is…" I whispered out as I looked away.

He grinned, "what was that?" He positioned himself in an eavesdropping figure, openly taunting me to say it again.

"Let's go through the river bank…" I silently complied. "Just promise me you won't send that photo…" I held my arm across the chest… forming a wall of insecurities that he wouldn't comply…

"AHH! (YES) It's a promise! And I never break a promise!" He grinned his goofy smile as he walked away.

_How can you be so threatening… yet so innocent… _

I smiled. _He looks so happy just wanting to go through the river bank. The river doesn't even have any views. Frankly, it's just brown water with stone pavement across it… just a regular old swimming old for the neighborhood kids to play in the summer… _I giggled as I watched the blonde hopped happily towards the junction of the neighborhood's park.

And unknowingly to the both of our heroes… the girl is blushing. But, this is something they will never find out until later on.

**RIVER BANK** -

The breeze flutters the undying weed by the slope, rough pebbles or stones aligning with slow moving tawny liquid as it hurdles over the stones of the small-fishes filled river. Buzzing from the dragonflies as it goes around and the fresh liquid smells overwhelms the ground as children in the neighborhood bustles about with a soccer ball, baseball and parents smiling and chatters about even the cyclers' boisterous greetings to the elderly. It's so peaceful and anyone in the neighborhood clearly enjoy the taintless river bank and the field. All… except me. I looked towards the blonde.

_Sigh._

"WOW! This place is the same old same old!" Naruto exclaimed. He was jumping around the river as if he was doing a forbidden chant of a ritual. I watched him silently by the grass as he threw pebbles towards the river in an attempt to create ripples.

He threw the first small pebble with no succession. Then, the second time as well… then the third… then the fourth.

"What the hell is going on!" He rages at the river about it being cheating. "I'm gonna get it the next time!" He states his goal out to the world.

As he threw for the last time, SPLOSH.

His face grew red of anger and he stomped away from the river, muttering how it's the pebble can never jump and it's just the pebbles problem.

I restrained my smile so it wouldn't cause any future bullying, gripping my school handbag tightly to divert my attention to it.

_So childish._

I walked towards him as I gently slide down on my feet from the small pebbles hills and quietly walked toward the river bank with flat pebble on my hand.

As I reached, the red faced man stared at me… I threw it sideways and there it was, three bounces before splashing and sinking down with a bulb.

"You…" he started.

Uh-oh.

I covered my ears and eyes, ready to be scolded by him for unconsciously showing him up and curl myself up on a kneeling position to avoid any incoming physical beat up from the blonde boy.

"You. Need to teach me that. Now."

_Eh? _

Flabbergasted, I stared with my mouth wide agape as the other individual looked straight at me and here I was, thinking he's gonna beat me up and he surprised me with an instruction in teaching him how to throw a rock across the river with a slightly frowning face with a pair of determined eye and a hand outstretched with couple of pebbles on the wide hand.

I stifled my giggle.

_He is so serious about wanting to learn something like this. How cute. _

He raised his right eyebrow questioning my giggle. He moved the pebbles towards me as if asking me to teach him again. _Too cute! _

I chortled silently as my shoulders start to shake as tears start to form from the silent laughter.

He smiled.

"You should laugh more." he said as he stared at the river.

I turned my head towards him as my silent laughter died out as he said that. He side-glanced towards me.

"I don't know what happened..." He started. "But, you haven't been smiling or laughing lately... Well, at least to me... Hahahaha... (dry laughther). You're probably just tired or stressed out from something. ." He covered his side profile with his buffed hand while looking down to the grass. "Not that I'm stalking or watching or anything! I mean you sit next to me after all! and... And you never fall asleep in class! ARGH! What am I saying?!" He grabbed a handful of his own hair and rubbed hard against it.

Silent filled the air as I watch the man in front of me trying to explain his behavior but nothing was going through my ears... cause all my brain is thinking... _He notice... That... kinda makes me happy... _

"I!" I said out loud, startling the man. "I...I'm just tired...That's all." I said weakly as my face poofed with hot air. "There has been a lot things going on and I guess I can't catch up..." I nudged my fore-fingers together.

"I figured." He grinned at me as his eyes close to a happy face. "That's why I didn't wake you up just now. I figured you need more sleep or just to relax. Hence, why we are here. Though that's not the main reason. Hehe!"

"T-then, what is the main reason?" I questioned.

He froze for a moment. The shadow casting over his face. Sweating bullets...

"Gwaha...haha...GWAHAHAHAHA!" He suddenly laughed out loud forcely after a dry and stiff laughter at the beginning. "What are we talking about? The weather is so nice and pretty. Hahahahha! Look at that cloud. It's so fluffy and cute! How I wish I can hug it! The sun is so beautiful too! Just like your smile, Hinata!" He shouted happily as he turned into stone when he said the last sentence.

"I'm sorry? like my smile? The sun?" I asked politely.

= **Naruto POV = **

_GAH! WHAT DID I HAVE TO SAY THAT? I am an idiot! I can't believe I just let that slipped. Though, I kinda glad she is still naive as ever. But, I can't take this back! I actually mean it! oh gawd. That's it! I'll just say it again! But this time... Like dad says, always be sincere when complimenting the woman you love. _

"Yeah... you have a beautiful smile, Hinata. I can never forget your laughter and smile ever since we were kids. Your smile can even win against the blazing sun." I said quietly as I stare intently into her.

"Eh?" she stammered. _Did she just blushed? _

"T-t-thank you, Naruto-kun... but you have an even more beautiful smile especially when you grin! Just like the sun too! You always seems so happy in class. Plus, your hair is so pretty! I wish I have blonde hair too!" She said meekly.

I paused.

**= Hinata POV = **

"T-t-thank you, Naruto-kun... but you have an even more beautiful smile especially when you grin! Just like the sun too! Plus, your hair is so pretty! I wish I have blonde hair too!" I said meekly.

_Déjà vu? I feel like I said those words before. I can't believe this... he thinks I have a beautiful smile. oh snap out of it... Hinata... He is Naruto-kun. The bully from your childhood! He's probably just teasing... but... still... it's so nice to hear it... my face feel so hot... _

_I noticed that it was quiet... _"Naruto-kun?"

I slowly looked up… then my vision slowly followed the body of the object that slowly leveled to my eye level. An overshadowed face, dark yet bright flaring orange embodiment sky enclosed his body, a pair of whisker on each cheek yet a possessing luscious aqua blue orbs staring back, wanting to dominate the other… that is slowly closing in on me... wait. Me?

_Me? No… That's impossible… Yet… Why is his face closing in on mine…? Wait. WAIT A MINUTE! _

His face is merely few millimeters apart with our lips inches away.

I abruptly stood up and backed away as I tried to cover the awkwardness I was feeling while laughing dryly… he looked up and as if surprised, turned his back and rubbed his neck with his left hand.

"Let's go." He said quietly yet with his back turned towards me whilst grabbing my school bag along with his.

_Did he try to kiss me?_

"It's a-alright! N-Naruto-kun. I can carry it…." I ended the sentence with no vigor or energy. He was walking faster and faster as if he wanted out of there.

**= MOMENTS LATER (ZERO POV) = **

Fast-paced movement from a blonde far ahead from the bluenette that's chasing him from behind panting every two breaths out.

"Naruto-kun! Wait!" She called out.

As if ignoring the call, the boy kept on walking further and further. She rushed but during time like this, there were a lot of people as she tried to make way past the bombardment of office-workers until she stumbled and fell on the floor.

No one stopped to help but there were a few snickerings that can be heard surrounding her. Her kneecaps stings but her insecurities stings more at the embarrassment of falling down. She glanced at her bloody knee cap and she searched for her school bag...

"Sorry... I walked too fast and didn't notice..."

She glanced up to the man that was holding unto her school bag.

She shook her head and smiled, "it's alright."

He bend his back facing her upon noticing her injured kneecaps, "Come on, I'll carry you. It's my fault anyway."

He was acting out of character, she noticed but she somehow knew or always have known he still treats her nice. Especially, considering his "bullying" never seems to hurt physically like the other victims from bullying case. "It's alright! I'm pretty heavy!" She refused continuously out of embarrassment and courtesy. "Plus, it's just a small wound!" She reassured.

His eyebrow went up in disbelief.

He sighed. He shouldn't force it... he know it. "Get on my back or I'll princess carry you. I'm pretty sure that's more embarrassing." He smirked as if knowing his victory.

Her face brightens up as the blood gushed to her face. She stammered in disbelief but still refusing the idea of being carried. She shook her head profusely.

"Fine, I'll hold you..." He said. He grabbed her petite hand from the ground and pull her up as he held her hand tightly as they walked. Both parties looked at the opposite way, away from each other as they try to hide away their bright red faces...

_She/He's so warm..._

Time passed in silent as they close the gap between the route to her house with their hands still together.

She broke the silent to disperse the awkward silence.

"S-s-s-so... why did we go to the river area?" she asked.

As they came to the door of her house, he stared at the girl and let go of his hand as he pushed the wooden door open.

"Here you are." He said.

"...mmm... Thank you for bringing me home..." Slightly disappointed with the no answer and ignorant behavior.

She stepped in with sad thoughts and as she was about to close the door. He called out her name.

"Hinata."

She peek from behind the door answering him with a simple yes question indicating him to keep going.

"I just wanted to spend more time with you. That's all." He walked away cooly as he wave his hand from behind.

I stare at him, surprised and wide-mouth.

He turned his head and grinned to the girl, "And thanks for the photo!" before walking away.

She closed the wooden door behind her as she slid down the main gate door, thinking...

"What exactly is going on here?!" Her face brightens.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Merci for waiting for the long update! And As-tu aime?  
Don't forget to review! Constructive reviews are most definetely welcome!

**Thank you very much for reading! **


End file.
